


where's my hoodie?

by keijitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu.exe Stops Working, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Osamu And Sakusa Get Along To Tease Atsumu, Sakusa Said Payback, Sakusa Uses Twitter?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijitrash/pseuds/keijitrash
Summary: and why does atsumu always stick his tongue out? also...sakusa uses twitter?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 438





	where's my hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my [twitter](https://twitter.com/wyannyin)! this was inspired by my friend [zen's](https://twitter.com/ctrIzen) art which i'll link at the end!

Let it be known that Sakusa Kiyoomi does go on social media. He likes to keep himself updated - even if he doesn't strike as the type to always be on his phone and surfing the web.

One of the few things he likes seeing are the heatless jabs at one of his teammates: Atsumu.

He finds it funny how the blond can have so many people who adore the ground he walks on yet, at the same time, insult him like there's no tomorrow. And did he mention that the people who practically worship Atsumu are the same people who insult him?

That just makes it twice as amusing.

Several people have even pointed out that the blond keeps on sticking his tongue out no matter what he does - which is true, now that he thinks about it.

Looking through his Twitter, his eyes widen momentarily before a snicker leaves his lips.

* * *

**[Redacted]**

_@redactedtwt_

**@realAtsumuMiya** Why do you always have your tongue out...Whore...

* * *

Sakusa looks through his closet with a frown. He's pretty sure that he hasn't washed the hoodie he used from last week, but it isn't in his laundry bin and Sakusa doesn't put his used clothes anywhere else but there.

He sifts through his closet one last time; frustration growing with each article of clothing he moves or lifts to see if his favorite hoodie magically went there.

When he's sure that it's nowhere to be found, his phone dings.

Clicking his tongue, Sakusa decides to give up searching and takes his phone from the bed.

**(1) New Message from Idiot Miya**

Whatever it is, the blond better not be annoying him because he's not in the mood for friendly banter.

* * *

**Idiot Miya**

<IMG_15106384728>

got ur hoodie

:>

* * *

Sakusa can feel his eye twitch at the image of the one and fucking only Atsumu Miya wearing his favorite hoodie which, after seeing it on the annoying blond, he remembers he'd misplaced in the locker rooms the week before.

In the picture the setter - as always - has his tongue sticking out with a taunting expression that's literally begging for Sakusa to explode in their chat.

But wing spiker is not about to entertain him by screaming at him about taking his hoodie without him knowing.

Instead, he puts on the front camera, snaps a photo, puts a single word and hits send.

[ . ]

Osamu hears his twin choke.

He spares the blond a glance and raises his brows when Atsumu's complexion goes from tanned to several shades of red.

"Oi, 'Tsumu," Osamu walks up to him, "what happened?"

The blond parts his lips to reply, but only a wheeze comes out off his mouth. So Osamu sighs and takes his brother's phone to see just what the hell made Atsumu.exe stop functioning in a span of seconds.

When he sees the picture of Sakusa Kiyoomi - the wing spiker whose name is always in every story Atsumu tell him - with a cat filter on, his tongue sticking out, and his middle finger up with the word 'whore', Osamu finds himself letting out a snort.

Without asking for permission, he snaps a picture of his flushed twin, types down a reply and hits send.

(It's not like Atsumu can stop him in the current state that he's in.)

* * *

**Idiot Miya**

<IMG_6284789100037>

You made his brain short-circuit

good job ( •͈ᴗ•͈)

(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

OMI-KUN WHY ARE YOU USING THOSE

WITH OSAMU BUT NOT WITH ME???

DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ ಥ_ಥ

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your comments and reviews below!! ❤ I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :>
> 
> Check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/keijitrash) where I'm more active in writing twtfics
> 
> [(the art that started it all.)](https://twitter.com/ctrIzen/status/1267810301442842625)


End file.
